Scripts - V1/Those Who Fight - Preview
place is the massive lava plume where Beecanoe died and became a Dry Bones. After engaging in combat with his best friend Jared Raigon, prince of Planet Sauria, he feels more pain than ever. Beecanoe: This unholy land. Now I truly realize that everything in my path is a threat, even the Saurian, himself... and so here it is. After I commit suicide here, my death shall be quick and painful! makes an attempt at a jump into the lava pool, but a black hand grabs him by his collar. He's pulled up by the mysterious ninja boy, E.T.G. Genius Guy and Jared are on both sides of him. Jared: You vile fool. We already defeated Terios, and this is the thanks we get? You really want to make this hasty decision and die??? Beecanoe: What the hell do you know!? I may have helped the lot of you, but this is something I was truly afraid of. Also, you ruin this tragedy by coming to my aid! I'm not someone who's waiting to be saved, alright? So quit being the hero! is angered as he smacks Beecanoe across the skull Jared: What is wrong with you!? You aren't the only one with painful memories around here! Planet Sauria was destroyed, Genius Guy's own race is poorly decreasing in numbers, and E.T.G. is the offspring of Penumbra and Terios! Such hasty risks must not be tole---- Beecanoe: INSOLENT CHILD!!!! What do you even know about me in the first place? When I took you in, you were but a Saurian warrior with pride... now you're some heroic man with all-knowing wisdom and such! Terios was right. I could've stayed a mortal enemy to you clowns, but I guess the friendship speeches are too strong, am I right? But wait!! You said that the arrogant ninja's an offspring of two beasts who deserved to die... this better be good. E.T.G.: Yeah, that's it! While you and Jared were just about to kill the wicked witch of the ugly, I discovered some ancient prophecy or whatever that led to the sacred deities. Shiroan and Azershan passed on Apocalypse and Penumbra, and Penumbra and Terios passed on me. I was absolutely shocked, but just why me!? I can't even get to much missions anymore because of how dumbfounded I am! Jared: Yes, and if you care about Terios, I can tell you that her presence is no longer faint. Genius Guy: But what E.T.G. never spoke to any of us about are the remaining ones. Azershan was killed a while ago, but the father/master of Terios seems to be still alive... and he is very much more dangerous than any of the other dieties! shakes his head out of confusion Beecanoe: CUT THE SMALL TALK!!! I'm falling inwards to this volcanic plume, and none of you will stop that from happening! Jared: BEECANOE DRYGLY!!!!!! Do not ever think of, in the name of the Saurian, perform this horrid action! FIND IT IN YOUR HEART!! punches the Saurian in the gut, looking angrier than usual Jared: GAAAH!!! Beecanoe: Fools! Worms! Peasants! Those are my words to describe you... and that goes for you too, Raigon. MY DEATH SHALL NOT BE OVERLOOKED BY NAYSAYERS!!!!!!! eventually gets up as quick as possible, grabbing Beecanoe's shoulder Jared: YOU IDIOT!! None of us want more fellow comrades to decease, is that clear? I AM the leader of the Warriors of Apocalypse! We must continue to no longer lose anyone, even you... That's why... Why you are often known as a valuable member of our team. Dry Bowser is probably looking proudly from the heavens above, and that can be even said for Zeitgeist... So what have you got to lose??? E.T.G: Don't do it, Beec! DON'T DO IT!!!! We're stickin' as a team even when we die, and you're gonna be a part of it whenever you like it or not. Besides, play your cards right, and you'll still have another chance to prove that you're the superior being over others! Guy comes up to Beecanoe, offering his hand Genius Guy: You should be proud you have gone through countless missions with us in the past. Despite having Mr. Raigon as the leader, You too can also act as one... Albeit, an "unofficial" leader. So will you yield or stay with us? eyes turn into a shade of blue, as he shakes hands with Genius Guy Beecanoe: Well, you guys aren't half-bad, after all. My senses told me that after the descipable heroes joined, you were NOT to be trusted... And I was absolutely wrong! Yeah, I'll return with you slackers! Jared: That is what I expected to hear all along. Our ship is not very far away, according to distance. Unfortunately, Mr. Bones and Dry Paratroopa are not going to join us in this battle since they need to defend the headquarters, but we have more than enough other teammates on the ship. Beecanoe: Like what? More passengers?! Really??? laughs and takes Beecanoe with them, with ETG and Genius Guy following Jared: Come along, old friend. Meanwhile WOA begin their journey to the ship. As the Genius Guy hovers beside them, his music player turns on and starts playing, "And this is how I choose to live... as if I'm jumping off a cliff. Knowing that you'll save me, knowing that you'll save m-" #445 punches the music device before it can continue. They carry on in silence. Genius Guy: {mutters} Unneeded music is NOT a melody. I repeat, "NOT a melody". arrive at the ship, and climb on board. They all see that just about every playable character from the past titles are found on the new and improved Ship of Dark Entities. Jared: Are your likings just about equal for the improved Ship of Dark Entities? It is filled with more advanced armor, customizable weapons, more space around some of the areas, and most importantly, a better crew. seems to let tears fall out of his eyes, but this is in awe Beecanoe: {sniffles} You guys are just tools... AND I LOVE YOU ALL FOR THAT!! be continued... Category:Epic Saga Category:Script